In a display panel, a gate driving circuit needs to be used to drive a TFT array formed on an array substrate so as to control display of pixel or sub-pixel units. GOA technique is a technique in which a gate driving circuit is fabricated on an array substrate, which avoids arrangement of a circuit board and a chip for forming the gate driving circuit outside the array substrate, and is hence very advantageous to reducing the size of the display's frame, improving the integration level of the display panel and decreasing the cost. Therefore, the GOA technique is widely used.